


alone.

by bakuc0re



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coffee Shops, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, coffee shop AU, junko is a fuckin bitch, nagito finally gets the love he deserves, probably no smut sorry guys, technically theres junko x nagito but shes garbage bc we dont ship that here, wrote this bc im a kinnie tbh so enjoy fellow nagitos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakuc0re/pseuds/bakuc0re
Summary: all his life he just wanted someone to care. after so many years. he finally got it.status: ON HOLD
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Nanami Chiaki/Tsumiki Mikan, komahina
Comments: 9
Kudos: 66





	1. the boy in the coffee shop

**Author's Note:**

> in sad so nagito gets to be sad. also lowercase is intentional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hajime finally talks to the boy whos been coming in for weeks

he crawled out of his apartment above the coffee shop and ran his fingers through his messy hair. "chiaki can i take a day off?" he called to his friend and coworker who was already setting up.

"on our busiest day of the week? absolutely not. do whatever you need to do to get over your hangover and start setting up, i'm not doing this shit on my own" chiaki said shoving an apron at him

"i'm workin on it" he said tying the apron on. he grabbed a donut out of the glass case and starts making himself a drink

"that's coming out of your paycheck hajime!" chiaki sing-songed

"i know i know" he grumbled.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

after about 20 minutes or so he finally finished setting up the shop and ulocked the dorrs

"do you think he'll be back today?" chiaki asked starting up the register

"if he keeps it up yea-"

"you should talk to him you know, i see how you stare at him."

"i only stare cuz i wanna know why he's in here all the time. open to close everyday were open- its weird"

"yea totally not because you have a crush" chiaki teased

"how can i have a crush when i don't even know him?"

"whatever you say hajime" chiaki said.

just as the words left her mouth he walked in. hajime never learned his real name despite him coming in every single day for weeks. he put his name down as ko and that was all. hajime doubted that was his real name. as soon as he spotted him he started making the mysterious customers drinks. he got the same thing every single time- double hot chocolate with extra whip cream, chocolate shavings and marshmallows. in all honesty they didnt even have chocolate and marshmallows for hot chocolate but after seeing the disappointment on the strangers face he got them.

"already done- that'll be 3.02" hajime smiled

the customer slid the money over and grabbed his cup "have a nice day" he said softly

"you too!" hajime called as he sat down

\----------------------------------------------------------------

the mysterious customer spent the next few hours tapping away on his laptop as hajime served other customers. chiaki looked around at the basically empty store and shouldered hajime before gesturing to the customer. hajime shook his head no- chiaki gestured again in return, this time more forcefully. he sighed and made another drink for the customer and walked it over to him. the stranger looked up at him.

"o-oh i didn't order this" he said visibly nervous

"oh no it's okay. it's on the house. could i sit here?"

"w-what about the counter?" he asked pointing the register

"hajime i'm calling lunch- mikans coming with takeout do you want anything?" chiaki chimed in

"my normal-" hajime responded

"o-oh i should probably go then-"he said starting to stand up

hajime panicked a little internally "no no- please stay. its okay i promise." hajime said trying to get him to sit down

"i dont wanna intrude-"

"you wouldn't be- i promise. h-honestly I came over here and gave you the drink to get to know you better" hajime said blushing

the man looked perplexed "you wanna get to know me?"

"yea- you're in here everyday and stuff- you look like you need a friend" hajime smiled

the stranger smiled and looked down "well um- i'll stay if your friend's okay with it"

"fine with me!" chiaki beamed. she was so happy for hajime

"lets sit back down yea?" hajime said sitting. "so what's your name?"

"nagito, nagito komaeda" he said softly

huh so that's where ko comes from hajime thought to himself

"i'm hajime hinata- its so nice to finally talk to you" hajime smiled.

"so um- what do you do for a living?" hajime asked awkwardly

"oh um- i'm a graphic artist- i design logos for companies and stuff" nagito responded staring at his computer screen. he was so anxious- he wasn't used to people

"is that why you come here so often?" hajime asked not minding the lack of eye contact. he was used to having conversations with chiaki while she was glued to a screen

"yea- the wifis better than at my house" nagito lied. it wasnt a complete lie- the wifi was better here. but so were most of the coffee shops around his apartment. he just happened to be quite fond of a certain barista that specifically bought him marshmallows and chocolate for his hot cocoa

"ohhh that makes sense- do you live close by? i noticed you walk to and from here"

"yea- just right up the street" he said pointing out the window.

hajime looked out and noticed mikan getting out of her car. he quickly got out of his seat and ran up to her to unlock the door for her. mikan looked up at him gratefully- as it was currently snowing up a storm outside. he let her in before locking the door. chiaki ran up to help her and gave her a kiss on the cheek

"i missed you so much bunny!" chiaki smiled

"i-i was just here yesterday chi" mikan responded

"i still missed you- lets go eat" chiaki said leading her to the back corner booth where they always sat

hajime walked over and grabbed his food before joining nagito again "do you want some? i got an assload of food so i have more than enough to share"

"oh no- im okay"

"are you sure? it's really no problem"

"are you sure...?" nagito asked quietly

"absolutely positive- here- noodles or beef and broccoli?"

"um- noodles if that's okay"

hajime handed him the container of noodles and chopsticks "here" he smiled before digging into his own food. nagito took the container and nervously ate it. hajime noticed his nerves and gave him a soft smile to reassure him he was safe.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

after sitting and chatting for while hajime finally looked outside

"oh fuck-" he mumbled seeing the now 2 feet of snow on the ground.

he walked over and tried to push the door open but alas there was no budge. they were stuck.

hajime looked over and called to the group "nagito-mikan. i think you two are gonna have to spend the night"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if u see this fanfic on wattpad dw- thats me too. i just wanted to post it here too as a lot of people only use ao3


	2. fear.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nagito freaks out about staying with hajime

(shout out to kota for helping me 😌)

nagito's blood ran cold when he said that. he quickly ran up to the door and started pushing and pushing trying to get open. panic filled his chest once he realized he couldn't get it open

"No no no no- please please open" nagito said quietly still pushing

"nagito- nagito it's okay" hajime said softly. he really didn't want to freak him out more.   
"nagito please" he said hovering his hands over his shoulder "is it okay if i touch you-" hajime asked softly

nagito looked over "i can't stay here- i-i need to go home-"   
"nagito i promise it's okay- it's just one night- even if we could get the door open i still wouldn't want you to leave in this weather- please stay. you can sleep in my bed, the couch, hell in the booths. whatever will make you most comfortable okay? i have guest bedroom as well. i promise it'll be okay"

"y-you promise i'll get home tomorrow?"  
"i promise. let's just try to sit down and relax okay?" hajime said leading him back to the table "why do you need to go home so bad if you don't mind me asking?"   
"o-oh um. my cats there by herself" nagito lied.   
"oh i gotcha- i'm gonna put the food up in the fridge, you can come in and make yourself at home"   
"are you sure..?"  
"i promise. you can borrow some of my clothes too if you like- i know sleeping in jeans can be super uncomfortable"  
"you don't have to- i'll be okay"   
"it's okay nagito i insist. i want you to feel at home here too"  
nagito nodded and followed him up the stairs. hajime dropped the food in the fridge and walked up to his room. he grabbed two pairs of pajama pants, socks and two tshirts. he grabbed himself a hoodie before looking over at nagito "hoodie?"  
"yes please if it's not too much to ask"   
hajime nodded and grabbed another one- this one significantly oversized and handed him all the clothes. "bathrooms right through there" hajime said pointing.   
nagito nodded and went to change.   
he locked the bathroom door behind him and stripped out of his clothes. he looked at his body in the full length mirror in disgust "what does he see in me? why would he want to talk to someone like this?" he mumbled to himself running his fingers over his [TW self harm]  
scars. some were fresher than others- but all he knew was they made him uglier. he considered relapsing right there but felt too guilty about the possible mess.  
[TW over]  
he put on the clothes hajime gave him and sighed softly. hajimes clothes were so much softer and more comforting than his clothes. he pulled the neck of the hoodie and sniffed it- enjoying the smell of hajime. he quickly dropped it as realized how creepy he seemed. he finished by sliding on his socks then he walked out. hajime looked over at nagito and almost awed out loud. he had just finished changing himself when nagito came out. his clothes were more oversized on him despite them being similar sizes. the hoodie hung off him, exposing his collarbones and went past his finger tips. the sweatpants clung to his hips, barely fitting him. now that hajime looked at him he really noticed how thin he was. "do you wanna go watch a movie or something? chiaki has a ton of video games we could play too- though i'm not very good at them" hajime suggested   
"a-a movie sounds good" nagito said quietly  
"awesome" hajime smiled before leading him to the living room.   
he flopped onto the couch and turned it on the tv "so what kind of movie are we feeling?"   
nagito sat down and shrugged "could i maybe lay under that blanket?" he asked softly  
"Yea of course- do you need me to turn up the heat?"   
"No I'm okay thank you" he said covering himself with the blanket   
"does Scott pilgrim sound good?"  
nagito nodded quietly   
hajime turned on the movie and put his arm up on the back of the couch.   
\----------------------------------------  
after the movie finshed mikan came in with two plates for each of them. "eat please. i made pasta with butter. parmesan, chicken, and broccoli." she said setting the plates on the table "thank you mikan- i really appreciate it" hajime smiled grabbing his plate  
"i'm considering coming over every night to cook- you both eat crap all the time" mikan pouted   
"we'll try to get better about it- promise"  
"you better" she said seriously before walking back to chiakis room  
hajime turned on coraline then started shoveling the pasta into his mouth. nagito picked up the plate and stared at it. [TW ed and ed behaviors]  
he had already had too much today. the noodles were supposed to be it. plus the second hot chocolate. it was too much. but he couldn't dare say no and hurt mikans feelings and waste food. he slowly took a couple of bites- the food feeling heavy in his mouth. he forced himself to eat about 1/4 the plate before he couldn't take it anymore. [tw momentarily over]  
"are you okay nagito?" hajime asked softly.   
"yea- just still full from lunch- i gotta run to the bathroom" nagito said before sprinting to the bathroom   
[TW ed- specifically b*limia]  
nagito locked the door before hunching over the toilet. he forced his fingers down his throat to get all of the dinner out of him. he made himself throw up twice just to make sure.   
[TW over]  
he stood up and looked in the mirror. "disgusting" he muttered wiping his mouth. he cupped his hands under the faucet and got some water. he swished it in his mouth before spitting. he flushed the toilet and walked back out to the living room  
"everything okay nagito?"   
"yea- i just really had to piss" he said sitting down.   
"ahhhh" hajime said relaxing into the couch  
————————————————————  
several hours and a couple movies later hajime decided to call it quits. "i'm gonna head to bed- where do you wanna sleep?"  
with you nagito thought   
"um anywhere is fine"   
"well there's a guest bedroom or the futon out here"  
"i'll go for the guest so i don't wake anyone up"   
hajime nodded and lead him to the room "extra blankets and pillows in the closet if you need them- night nagito. i'm just in the next room if you need anything"  
"thank you- goodnight hajime" nagito smiled   
they parted ways and laid downed in theyre beds, passing out moments later  
————————————————————  
hajime was awoken by a deafening scream. he looked over at the clock- 3:30 am. "what the- nagito" he said remembering nagito was in the next room.   
he sprinted in to check on him- what he saw broke his heart   
nagito was curled in a ball in the corner of the room- tears pouring down his face. he was pulling at his hair mumbling under his breath.   
hajime crouched down "nagito what happened?"   
"mom- dad- they're both- they're both-" nagito cut himself off with a sob  
hajime sat down  
"can i touch you?" hajime asked softly. nagito nodded. hajime gently pulled nagitos hands away from his hair and tilted his head up then wiped his tears "it's okay ko- i'm sure they're safe" hajime said softly   
nagito shook his head "no no no no hajime- it-it wasn't just a nightmare- i-it was a memory.." he said quietly   
"oh my god- i'm so sorry ko" he said softly. he wiped his eyes again and opened his arms for a hug. nagito dove into his arms and hugged him tightly. hajime froze for a second not expecting the reaction before hugged him back. nagito buried his face in his shoulder starting to calm down. he knows that he just really met hajime but something about him made him feels so.. comfortable. like nothing could hurt him.   
"can we stay like this for a little bit? i-i know i woke you up and stuff but you make me feel a lot better and-"  
"nagito it's okay. i promise. how about you sleep with me in my bed tonight?"   
"i couldn't ask that- i've already asked for so much"  
"you didn't ask- i offered. you don't have to if it'd make you uncomfortable but i'm more than happy to have you in my bed if it'd help"  
"are you sure..?" nagito asked pulling his head out of his shoulder   
"i'm positive ko" he said standing up.   
"you're so tiny" hajime mumbled as he carried him back to his room. he laid nagito down before crawling into bed  
as well.   
nagito looked over "um-... never mind" he said before rolling over  
"no tell me-" hajime said pulling his shirt back off  
"i've already asked enough"   
hajime rolled him over   
"please ko. i wanna know"  
"i-i was gonna ask if you c-could um- maybe hold me.. but you don't have to i'll be okay" nagito said obviously nervous. hell you could see the blush on his cheeks even in the dark.   
"of course. cmere" he said opening his arms for nagito. nagito scooted over and laid in hajimes arms "thank you- for everything."   
"it's no problem. goodnight nagito" hajime said softly   
"goodnight hajime" nagito whispered before passing out again.   
little did hajime know, that was the first time in years nagito slept soundly. and it was all because of him.


	3. a moment of happiness.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nagito wakes up in hajime's arms and feels peace for the first time in a long time

hajime woke up the next morning with nagito in his arms. he brushed the hair out of nagito's face and sighed softly. he could get used to this. too bad nagito was leaving today. he studied nagito's face as he slept. he shook his head slightly realizing how creepy he looked. he directed his attention to the clock on the bedside table which read 11:59 am.  
weird he thought, my alarm usually goes off by now. he figured nagito or chiaki turned it off by now. he likely slept through it because he woke up in the middle of the night.   
hajime looked at nagito and considered waking him up for a moment before deciding against it. he just looked so peaceful.   
a few moments later a knock was heard at his door -chiaki-  
hajime quickly a hushed her then pointed down to nagito.   
she hummed slightly before speaking   
"some of the snow melted last night and we can get the door open now." she said quietly making sure not to wake nagito   
"awesome- i'll wake him up in a little bit- he's exhausted. he had a nightmare last night and thats why he's here with me " hajime explained   
"i heard- he nearly scared mikan half to death" chiaki responded   
"is she okay?" hajime asked, voice laced with concern  
"Yea she's better now. just took a couple minutes to get her back to sleep. anywho- i'll leave you two alone now" chiaki said before walking out, shutting the door behind her  
as the door shut nagito's eyes fluttered open "w-wha..?" He mumbled softly before rubbing his eyes "w-where am i?"  
"you're at my house- it's hajime. it snowed and you had to stay here- the door isn't blocked anymore if you're ready to go home."   
"i-i'd like that" nagito said sitting up.   
"d-do you...- nevermind"   
"no no its okay- what do you need?"hajime asked putting a hand on his shoulder  
"Oh um- i was just gonna ask to borrow these clothes but i don't need to"  
"no it's okay- you can just bring them back next time i see you" hajime said giving him a warm smile  
"t-thank you- i appreciate it."  
hajime helped nagito up and lead him to the coffee shop. he walked behind the counter and made him a hot cocoa   
"on the house. for the road. do you want a ride back? i'm more than happy to drive you back there" hajime asked as he handed him the hot chocolate  
nagito thought for a moment as he sipped the cocoa. on one hand he didn't want hajime to see the shithole he lived in. but on the other hand he wanted to spend all the time he could with hajime before returning to that hell hole.   
"um- could you drive me up to the street? i'm not super comfortable sharing my address.." nagito said softly-  
"of course! let me grab your clothes and my shoes- if you want anything out of the pastry box go ahead and grab one- it's on me" hajime said before running upstairs  
nagito pondered it for a moment before grabbing a raspberry turnover. he looked at it momentarily before taking a small bite. it'll be okay nagito thought to himself she won't let me eat anyways. nagito jumped like hell as hajime came back down "i-im sorry! i'm sorry! please don't hate me i'll pay for it!" he cried covering his head   
hajime approached him slowly "it's okay nagito- i told you you could have one. i promise it's okay" he said placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.   
nagito uncovered his face slightly "s-sorry. i'm use to people getting mad at me for that.." nagito said quietly.   
"you never have to worry about that here" hajime said handing him his clothes.   
"let's get going so you can get back to your cat yea?" hajime smiled.   
nagito stood up and put the pastry in his mouth so he could carry his stuff. hajime lead him to the car and drove him home once he got in

//an: shorter chapter so i can focus just on nagito and his home life next chapter. huge tw for that in advance- its gonna be dark.


	4. return to despair.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nagito goes home and is greeted by a very angry junko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [HUGE TW FOR THIS CHAPTER. IT DEALS HEAVILY WITH AB-SE S-LF H-RM DESCRIPTIONS OF VIOLENCE AND EDS. IF YOU CANT HANDLE SKIP TO THE END FOR A TLDR OF THE CHAPTER]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

nagito walked back into his apartment immediately met with screams

"where the hell were you last night nagito?! and who's clothes are you wearing?!" junko screamed as soon as she saw him

"i-i'm sorry- i got trapped at a friends house last night because of the snow."nagito said shielding his face from her

junko took two long strides towards him and harshly pulled his hands away from his face "don't lie to me komaeda. we both know you don't have any fucking friends. now tell me the truth before i rip your tongue out of your face." junko spat.

"i promise im telling the truth! i-i have his number- you can call him and everything!" nagito said shakily holding out a piece of paper with hajimes number scribbled on it

junko snatched it out of his hand and looked at it "i think i will- your handwriting is disgusting by the way" she said stuffing the paper in her bra

"i'm going out. this shit hole better be clean by time i get home." junko snapped before walking out of the apartment.

nagito let out a breath of relief after she closed and locked the door. he quickly got to work as he didn't want to get even more on junko's bad side

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

several hours later junko returned to a spotless apartment. at least nagito thought it was spotless. she kicked her shoes off into the floor- nagito rushed over and put them into the shoe rack so she wouldn't be angry "i-i made you dinner- it's your favorite" nagito said quietly

"why do you bother? you can't cook for shit anyways" junko laughed. she went to the kitchen and looked around. it was absolutely spotless- there wasn't even a mess from dinner. all of the dishes were washed and put away, everything was scrubbed spotless. hell the floor was so clean you could eat off it. junko looked around "better than usual" she said before leaving the room. s

she continued inspecting the apartment as nagito followed behind her like a lost puppy. everything was going well till they got to the bathroom. it was pretty clean- like how the average bathroom looks. but it was nowhere close to junko's standards.

"j-junko i can explain" nagito said quietly already sensing her anger

"you better have a damn good explanation nagito-" she seethed

"i-i didn't have time- you walked in as i was working on it" nagito said quietly

junko strode forward and grabbed his collar and lifted him to her face "you didn't have time?" she repeated back to him, visibly fuming

he nodded softly knowing he was about to get it

"have you ever tried not being such a lazy sack of shit? god maybe if you lost a couple of pounds you could do it in a reasonable amount of time" she snapped before throwing him on the ground "i do everything for you. i pay all of the bills, feed you, clothe you, and all i ask is that you clean the fucking apartment and what do i get in return? back talk, excuses, running away, and a filthy fucking apartment" she spat   
"you're lucky i let you live here" she said leaning over him

he hid his face from her scared of getting hit. this only infuriated her more. she roughly grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her

"look at me when i speak to you, you disrespectful little shit" she snapped

"i'm sorry junko" he whispered

she rolled her eyes and threw him back down onto the ground hard. she kicked him in the ribs hard, before grabbing his hair. "junko please not the room- i'm begging you anything but the room- i'll do anything please just don't put me in there" he pleaded

junko pulled him up and slapped the shit out of him. "you're lucky i let you live. shut up and take your punishment like a man" she said before pushing him into the room. she locked the door from the outside "i'll let you out when you've learned your lesson. keep me up with your crying again and i'll come in there and give you a reason to cry" junko said before walking back to her room

the room in question was dark and muggy. junko had ripped all the carpet out so it was just a big concrete box. there were no working lights- just a small window in the back of the room. they lived on the second floor so there was no way he could escape out of it. the only things in the room with him were a raggedy old towel, a box cutter, and a bucket. he knew why junko put the box cutter and towel in there. she wanted him to punish himself despite hoew often she complained about the scars- she said they made him ugly and it was the reason she had to sleep with other men.

nagito sighed softly and rubbed his cheek before crawling over to the towel and box cutter. he grabbed them and went back to the window. he stripped out of hajimes clothes then got to work cutting up his arms and thighs.

after about 30 or so minutes he finally got them to stop bleeding with the towel. he grabbed hajimes hoodie now that it was safe and curled up with it. he missed hajime so much despite just meeting him. he made him feel safe and comfortable. unlike junko, who just tried to make him feel that way so she could hurt him more. she gave up on that a while ago though. he was so unhappy here but he didn't know how to get out. both his parents were dead and he had no other living relatives. hajime wouldn't put up with him that long- so he was stuck here. he fell asleep dreaming of a life where someone cared- a life with someone like hajime

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

nagito woke up to junko kicking him "get up fat ass. i think you've learned your lesson so i'm letting you out. plus you need to work today- i do enough around here. feed the cat- i'm leaving." junko said before leaving him to gather himself.

nagito stood up and collected everything. he dropped the bucket and the towel in the bath tub before putting his and hajime clothes in the wash. he went to the bathroom and cleaned the towel and bucket before taking a shower. he got out and blow dryed his hair so it wouldn't be wet in the cold then got himself dressed. by time he was finished the dryer was done with their clothes. nagito gabbed his jacket and put it on before folding hajimes clothes. he slid on his boots and put hajimes clothes in a bag before heading out of the house to the coffee shop- his only safe place

[the tldr for people sensitive to the listed triggers]

nagito comes home to angry junko. she abuses him before locking him in a room for the night. she lets him out in the morning and he goes to the coffee shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i currently have up to chapter seven written so i'll be posting them all tonight. ao3 gets chapter 7 first :p


	5. everything happens for a reason.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> something happens to nagito that he thought would be life shattering, but in reality it was the best thing that could have happened to him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im starting school so if updates slow down that's why- tho i plan on trying to still upload regularly

nagito walked into the coffee shop, his head hanging low. he walked up to the counter "u-um hajime? w-would it be okay if i sat in here even if i didn't buy anything...?" he asked softly covering his cheek.

"of course! you're always welcome here ko" hajime smiled

nagito gave him a weak smile back before sitting down in his usual spot

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hajime looked over at chiaki "i'm calling lunch"

"have fun loverboy" she teased quietly so nagito wouldn't hear.

hajime rolled his eyes before walking over to nagito "hey" he smiled as he sat down  
"how are you today?"  
nagito visibly jumped when he sat down.  
"sorry for startling you- i've always been quiet on my feet- did you hear me?"  
"y-yea i did. i'm okay.." nagito said, clearly not okay.  
"something's wrong- what happened?" hajime said leaning over a little.  
"n-nothing! nothing.." nagito responded trying to keep his cool.  
"well if anything comes up i'm always here to listen" he said grabbing nagitos hand lightly.  
"if we don't get customers soon we might close up early again- if we do you wanna hang out upstairs? you can watch chiaki kick my ass in mario cart" hajime offered.  
"i-i can't my girlfriend would flip-" nagito said softly.  
hajimes heart broke when he heard the word girlfriend. he pushed that down before speaking   
"you can borrow my phone to call and ask if it's okay" hajime said digging his phone out of his pocket.  
"i shouldn't bug her at work"   
"just a text then- we should get a response before you'd have to leave. i can ask for you-"  
hajime suggested.   
"please" nagito said quietly. he assumed she would be less harsh on hajime.

hajime dug his phone out and texted junko.

>hey its nagito's friend hajime

>i was wondering if he could spend the night here tonight

hajime set his phone on the table and let his mind wander. he put together that junko was a piece of shit based on a couple things; one. nagito has been hiding his cheek the entire time he's been here. two. his whole demeaner is different. and three. the fact he has to ask his girlfriend to spend the night out at his friends house as a fully grown man.

hajime was snapped out of his thoughts by his phone going off. he quickly picked it up and looked at junko's response.

>whatever.   
>you can keep him for all i care   
>i don't wanna see his ugly face anyways

"Jesus-i might take you up on that offer" hajime mumbled to himself.

"what'd she say?" nagito asked.

before hajime could answer nagito's phone lit up with notifications from junko. he quickly pulled out his phone and looked at it.

"No no no no no this cannot be happening" nagito whispered reading the messages.

"what's she saying?" hajime asked.  
he got his response in the form of a text from junko.

>he's your problem now   
>have fun ;p

"nagito i'm so sorry- i had no idea she'd react like that" hajime said guilt pooling in his stomach.

"it's okay i should have known better than to have you ask- i knew she was mad at me." nagito said softly.  
"i need to leave"

"nagito do you have anyplace to go..?" hajime asked.

"not really.. but i'll figure something out" nagito said not wanting hajime to worry.

"stay here. we have a guest room- and neither of us mind the company. please stay here nagito" hajime said starting to panic. he was scared for nagito. he was either gonna end up on the streets in the dead of winter or back with junko- he didn't like either outcome.

"i-i couldn't- i don't wanna be a burden" nagito said shaking his head.

"you wouldn't be i promise. we have enough money between me and chiaki to help you back on your feet. and if you really feel that bad you can work in the coffee shop to pay us back. please stay here- i promise it's okay" hajime pleaded.

"a-are you sure chiaki will be okay with it?" nagito asked quietly.

chiaki walked over and offered a warm smile.

"we'd love to have you here nagito. i don't mind at all" she said sweetly before leaning in a little   
"and between you and me last night was the happiest i've seen hajime in a while"

"really?" nagito asked in disbelief.  
she nodded in response. hajime was just behind her with a blush coating his tan cheeks.

"so will you stay?" he asked softly. nagito nodded. hajime smiled back and grabbed his hand gently.

"let's go get your stuff and get you settled in. i'm not gonna worry about the shop today- it was slow as hell anyways" hajime smiled trying to lighten the mood.   
nagito blushed at hajime grabbing his hand and followed him out to the car, chiaki following closely behind. she stopped to lock up shop before getting in the car with hajime and nagito.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
after a ten minute drive they arrived at nagito's apartment. hajime got out and opened the door for him offering his hand to hold again. nagito smiled and took it before leasing him upstairs.

"i'm sorry for the mess" nagito said as he opened the door, revealing a spotless apartment.

"what mess..?" hajime asked looking around.

"oh um- nevermind. let's just get through this" he mumbled.

they spent the next half hour collecting nagito and his cat bambi's stuff. it was all going well till hajime stumbled upon a room with a lock on the outside of it.

"nagito what's this?" he asked opening the door. his jaw dropped when he saw the inside. the concrete room was now adorned with a giant spot of blood on the floor next to the window.

he looked to nagito who was standing behind him. he opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. concern and anxiety was written all over his face as he looked to nagito for an answer.

"i-i'm sorry you had to see that- i should have cleaned it" he said clearly ashamed of himself.

"nagito what happened? what'd she do to you ko?"he asked, voice cracking. his heart broke seeing what she did to him- how she made him live.

tears formed in nagito's eyes   
"c-could we talk about it later? i'd like to leave now please" nagito said clearly on the verge of breaking down. hajime gathered himself and nodded.

"do you need anything else?" he asked softly.

he shook his head no and grabbed hajimes hand. hajime grabbed the dufflebag full of nagito's stuff and nagito grabbed the cat carrier and a walmart bag full of his safe foods.   
hajime lead him back to the car and loaded everything into it. they both got back in and hajime drove back to the shop.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hajime lead nagito inside to his new room and helped him unpack "ko is it okay if we let bambi out in here till she's used to everything?" hajime said setting the carrier down.

nagito nodded and closed the door letting her out. she ran under the bed and hid there. nagito set out her food and water before taking off his shoes then sat on the bed.

"here's the plan ko- were closed on the weekends so on saturday me and chiaki are gonna take you shopping for anything you need- things like clothes, shoes, and stuff like that. in the meantime tonight i'm gonna run out and get you stuff you need immediately- toiletries, soap any foods you like. sound good? you can come with if you'd like" hajime said softly.

"you don't have to.. that's expensive" nagito said picking his nails.

hajime walked over and grabbed his hands gently. he crouched down a little so they were eye level.

"i insist nagito. i want you to be comfortable here and none of that is super expensive. it's okay" he said smiling softly wanting him to relax.

"y-you said it's okay if i come..?" nagito asked quietly.

"of course, do you wanna wear some of my clothes?" hajime offered

"if it's not too much to ask"

"i wouldn't have offered if it is was- i'll be right back" hajime said before running out of the room. he came back a couple minutes later with a t-shirt, hoodie, sweatpants and socks. he set them on the bed and waited for nagito to change.

nagito came out the living room about ten minutes later. hajime stood up and grabbed nagito's hands and lead him to the car  
"lunch then shopping- i'm also thinking bubble tea- sound okay to you?" hajime said getting in the car. nagito nodded as he got in the car as well. nagito gave hajime as soft smile. he felt like for the first time in a long time, he was actually gonna have some fun today.


	6. a light at the end of the tunnel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nagito gets to relax for the first time in a long time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my chapters are probably gonna be long as shit bc i want my friend dot to take more than a minute and a half to read them bc shes a fast reader

hajime pulled back into the coffee shop with nagito after a pretty uneventful shopping trip. he and nagito carried all their stuff inside before flopping down on the couch. chiaki walked into the living room after hearing them come in.

"what exactly did you get hajime?" she asked knowing damn well half the shit he bought was for himself.

"well i got nagito shampoo and shit like that, some food and snacks he liked, and a couple items for myself because we stopped at 5 below." hajime responded.

"of the 4 five below bags, how many are yours?" chiaki asked pointedly.

"..... i'm not answering that" hajime said as he grabbed a bag of chips out of one of the bags.

"nagito hun do you get anything from 5 below?" chiaki asked softly making sure he knew she wasn't mad at him

"j-just some hair ties, a comb and a headband" nagito answered quietly. chiaki looked back at hajime.

"three large bags of stuff hajime? i'm never letting you go without me again-" chiaki teased before grabbing the groceries he got. she took them into the kitchen and then went to her room to leave them alone.

hajime carried his bags to his room then changed while he was in there. he returned to nagito's side now in just pajama pants. he sat down next to nagito and smiled 

"wanna play mario cart?" he offered

"oh u-um i've never played" nagito said, embarrassed.

"that's okay! i can teach you even if i'm not the greatest " hajime responded.

"o-oh you don't have to-" nagito said quietly.

"no it's okay i promise" hajime said turning on the tv. he switched it hdm1 and turned on the living room switch. he started up mario cart and grabbed the joy cons then sat down.

"c'mere" hajime said patting his lap for nagito to sit. nagito crawled over and sat down. he trusted hajime not to hurt him at this point. he figured if hajime wanted to he would have done it by now. hajime wrapped is arms around nagito and handed him a joy con. 

"here" he said softly, handing him the joy con. nagito grabbed it from him and held it sideways. hajime wrapped his hands around nagito's and started a race. nagito's face went bright red realizing the position he was in. between hajime's warm skin pressed to his back, his hands over nagito's, or the fact hajime was shirtless- his stomach erupted in butterflies. this feeling was so foreign to him. the ferling of warmth, safety...peace. hajime made him feel things he'd never felt before. he was the first person in his life to treat him with kindness and respect. he was the only person to show he cared about nagito. right now, he was so wrapped in hajime he didn't care about anything. not junko, not his parents, not any of his other trauma. all he could think about right now was hajime. 

he was so wrapped in his thoughts he didn't even notice the race was over. 

"do you need to show you again?" hajime asked softly. nagito nearly jumped out of his skin as he finally was snapped out of his thoughts.

"i'm so sorry- i didn't mean to scare you" hajime said softly

"No no- i'm okay- just got caught up in my thoughts" nagito explained

"is this making you uncomfortable-? i'm so sorry i should have asked" hajime said starting to move.

"no! no no- it's okay" nagito said grabbing hajime's arm. he quickly let go again before speaking.

"i-i'd like to stay like this please if it's okay with you" nagito asked nervously.

"really? you're not just saying that to make me happy right..?" hajime asked rubbing circles on the back of nagito's hand. 

"i-i um.. i really like it" nagito said blushing. he looked down and away from hajime, figuring he would kick him out of his lap. hajime smiled softly in return and settled back into the couch.

"w-wait i can stay..?" nagito said looking surprised.

"if it doesn't make you you uncomfortable, then of course you can. i don't mind at all" hajime said brushing the hair out of nagito's face. butterflies erupted in nagito's stomach again as his face went red.

"d-do i have to play..? i-i'd like to just sit here please if that's okay. i understand if not" nagito said picking at his nails.

"you don't have to ko- we can watch a movie if you like" hajime suggested. nagito shook his head no a little.

"i-i like watching you play. b-but if you'd rather watch a movie that's okay too" nagito rushed out not wanting to upset hajime.

"i just didn't want you to feel left out- but i'll play more mario- i need to practice anyways" hajime said quickly. he could tell making decisions was stressing nagito out. he made a mental note to ask his therapist the best way to help nagito. 

nagito relaxed into hajime's arms and messed with the friendship bracelet on his wrist as he watched hajime play (and fail) at mario cart. nagito made it while in grief counseling for his parents deaths and hasn't taken it off since. it was the last time up until now that he felt half way normal. after counseling his life was all down hill from there. from getting kidnapped to being diagnosed with cancer to finally going into remission then junko coming along and fucking everything up- his life has been hell. hajime is been the light at the end of the tunnel nagito has been waiting for. 

hajime looked down at nagito's relaxed figure and smiled. he was so glad to see nagito calm and relaxed. he didn't understand why nagito infatuated him so much or how they got so close so quickly- but he didn't care. there was an instant comfort with nagito- something about the night he stayed there and he held him after his nightmare and he slept in his bed. normally he'd never do something like that. but with nagito.. it was different. hell he wouldn't think about doing what he was doing currently with anyone else. he had previous partners but they never felt like this. there was always that awkward first couple dates, followed by casual texts and calls then inevitable break up. nothing lasted more than a month or two. this felt different. he internally shook off the feeling and chalked it up to being single and lonely for so long. there was no way he could fall this fast for someone he barely knew... could he? there's no way he thought to himself. he shook of the feeling again and focused again on his game. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hajime had played a couple games of mario kart before hearing his stomach growl loudly.

"shit-" he mumbled before looking down at nagito.

"can you text chiaki about dinner please? there's no password on it- her name's miss gamer girl in there" hajime asked handing him his phone. 

nagito nodded trying to hide is anxiety about food inside

>it's nagito

>hajime wants to know what you're doing for dinner?

nagito showed hajime to make sure it was okay before sending it. a couple minutes later he got a response.

>im down for whatevs

>tho there's a new indian place that looks really good

>and im FIENDING for a samosa 

"s-she said she's okay with whatever b-but there's an indian place she wants to try" nagito said showing him the text..

"ooo indian does sound good- is that okay with you?" hajime said pausing the game

"i-i'd have to look at the menu and see if there's anything vegetarian" nagito said handing him the phone.

"mkay" hajime smiled. he put in him and chiaki's normal orders plus 3 orders of samosas so everyone could have two to themselves before handing the phone to nagito. nagito sifted through the menu while casually googling how many calories were in each dish. he finally settled on aloo gobi mutter and added it to the cart. he handed the phone back to hajime who finished the order. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

after about 30 minutes their food was delivered. hajime brought it upstairs and separated it between everyone. chiaki grabbed her food then she retreated back to her gaming cave. hajime handed nagito his food and went to the fridge to grab a drink for himself. he grabbed a pop for himself and a water for nagito before sitting down next to him. he turned on the tv before digging into his butter chicken. 

nagito on the other hand just stared down his food. he had already a small french from chik fil a and a lemonade. he was caught between a rock and a hard place. on one hand hajime spent so much money on food and he didn't want to waste it. on the other hand he felt disgusting because of the fried food. there was no way he could eat the samosas. he decided that he would eat what ordered. he couldn't handle anything more than that. he pushed his fork into a piece of cauliflower and put it in his mouth praying hajime wouldn't judge him. he got through most of the dish before calling it quits. he chugged his water afterwards. 

"are you not gonna eat the samosas? it's okay if you can't" he asked looking over at him.

nagito shook his head no.

"can i have them then?" hajime asked pointing at them. he'd already finished his two samosas and his butter chicken and rice.

nagito looked at him bewildered. he couldn't believe that hajime ate so much and remained as lean and muscular as he was. he shut his mouth and nodded, handing him the samosas.

"yea that's the usual reaction i get. chiaki and mikan always say i'm a black hole" he joked before eating the samosas. nagito shook his head a little still in disbelief. he grabbed all of their trash and took it to the trash before straightening up the living room.

hajime realized why and quickly stopped him   
"don't worry about it ko- i'll get it later." hajime said grabbing his arm gently. nagito winced and hajime let go immediately. 

"nagito i'm so sorry- i didn't mean to- do you need ice or something?" hajime said, guilt written all over his face.

"i-i'm okay i promise- and w-what about chiaki? she won't be mad about the mess?" he said holding his arm.

"she doesn't care- this place would probably be a wreck if i weren't here" hajime said before grabbing his hand. he lead him back to the couch and sat him down again in his lap 

"do you wanna watch me play mario kart again?" hajime asked rubbing circles on nagito's hand again. nagito nodded quickly and curled up in hajime's lap. hajime turned the switch back on and started up mario. he laid back on the couch and started a new race. he brushed the hair out of nagito's face one last time before focusing on his game.

nagito relaxed in hajime's lap. he didn't realize a person feel this comfortable and safe with someone else. all his life he thought love was pain, suffering and submission. he thought that only one person could be happy in any relationship- romantic or platonic. he figured he'd be a punching bag and a carpet for people to use. hajime made him feel like maybe that wouldn't be the case. if he went back to last week and told former him that the barista from the coffee shop would save him from junko and make him feel safe- he'd never believe it. but he couldn't be happier with his current reality. with that on his mind and thoughts of a more hopeful future, he drifted to sleep in hajime's arms

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

after a couple more races hajime noticed nagito was asleep. he turned off the system and carefully picked up nagito then carried him to his room. he tucked him in and turned off the light before heading to his own room. little did he know tonight was going to start a long tradition that he wasn't anticipating but will come to welcome with open arms.


	7. my safety.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nagito has another nightmare and just wants hajime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> u guys get chapter 7 before wattpad bc wattpad sucks

nagito woke up to another nightmare. the only time he didn't seem to have them was when he was with hajime. he managed to calm himself down so he wasn't sobbing, but he couldn't stop the tears completely. he crawled out of his bed and checked the time-2:30 am. he sighed and walked out to the kitchen, blanket wrapped around his shoulders. he was on the balls of his feet purely out of habit, as it made him quieter. junko didn't want to see, hear or even realize he existed once she was ready to relax. he was so light on his feet that chiaki nearly jumped out of her skin when she finally noticed him. he flinched at her reaction.

"i-i'm sorry i scared you- please don't be mad" he said quietly, voice barely above a whisper.

"it's okay nagi- i just wasn't expecting you to be up- speaking of which, why are you up? you went to bed a while ago" chiaki asked quietly

"o-oh um.. i uh- i had a nightmare" he responded looking ashamed. chiaki gave him a sympathetic look.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" chiaki asked setting her tea on the table.

"n-no thank you" nagito said picking at his nails.

"do you want some tea to try to relax?" chiaki said softly. he nodded in response and tugged at the blanket a little. chiaki started his tea and pulled out a chair for him then herself. her and nagito both sat down before chiaki spoke again.

"is there anyway i can help you calm down?" she said handing him a tissue. he blew his nose and crumpled up the tissue. he shook his head no a little. 

"are you sure? i can turn on a movie or something and we can just chill" she offered.

"h-honestly i just-... i want hajime.. i know it's stupid and we barely know each other but when he let sleep in his bed with him after calming me down, it was the best sleep i've had in years. he just makes me feel safe" nagito confided, a light blush coating his cheeks. 

"that's not dumb nagi- it's really sweet. after you finish your tea, you should go lay with him" chiaki suggested grabbing his tea for him.

"i-i couldn't- i can't wake him up again- he's done so much for me, i couldn't burden him like that" he said before sipping his tea.

"i promise he won't mind nagi. he may not seem like it but he'sa cuddler. he won't be mad, especially if you told him you had a nightmare. i can go in with you if you'd like" chiaki offered. he shook his head no. he finished off his tea and put the cup in the sink

"night chiaki" he said softly before walking to hajime's room. he pushed open the door, his heart pounding in his chest. nagito walked over to the bed and lifted the blanket a little which caused hajime to wake up. nagito flinched hard 

"i-i'm sorry i'm sorry- i'll leave" nagito said quietly. he felt like the worst human alive for waking hajime. 

"no- no wait-.. what happened? "hajime asked softly. he turned the light on his room which revealed nagito's shaking and crying figure. it broke hajime's heart to see nagito look so broken. hajime scooted over to nagito and pulled him into a soft hug

"nightmare?" he asked softly. nagito nodded in response. hajime pulled the hair tie off nagito's wrist and put his hair up carefully before wiping his tears. he patted the bed next to him trying to get nagito sit. he followed instructions and pulled his knees to his chest

"how about this ko- we can turn on a disney movie or something and cuddle till you fall asleep okay? i'll be here the whole time to keep you safe, promise." hajime suggested. nagito nodded and curled up beside hajime. hajime smiled a little before gently pulling nagito into his lap. he laid back down and grabbed the roku remote with the hand that wasn't wrapped around nagito. he turned on peter pan then reached for the light. nagito grabbed his arm before immediately pulling away

"i-i'm sorry b-but could we keep the light on for a little bit..?" nagito asked quietly 

"of course ko. i'm proud of you for asking" hajime said brushing his thumb across nagito's cheek. nagito blushed lightly and looked away from him 

"r-really..?" he asked

"yes ko. i know asking for things when you've been told your whole life that you don't matter can be scary, especially after just getting out of that mess with junko- i'm so so so proud of you. i know that couldn't have been easy" hajime explained. nagito put his hand over hajime's as tears welled up in his eyes. hajime wiped his tears with his thumb and gave him a gentle kiss to the top of his head 

"anytime you need a shoulder to cry on, or a hug, or a hand to hold when you're going something hard- i will always be here for you nagito. i don't care if its 3 am or 3 pm, where i am or what's going on, i will drop everything to help you. i'm never gonna judge you okay?" hajime said softly. he didn't know what came ove him in that moment but he felt it was important he tell nagito this right now. he needed him to know he cared. 

the message was received on nagito's end. he moved his face out of hajime's hand and pressed it into his chest, sobbing. he'd never had anyone care- let alone someone care this much. these feelings were all so foreign to him. he was trying so hard to keep his walls up but he just couldn't with hajime. everything felt so safe with him, he couldn't help but open up to him. he didn't understand why- but he just knew hajime was being sincere when he said nice things. it didn't feel like pity or a lie. it felt like he was being honest with him. he didn't want to believe the nice things hajime said but he was starting to get past his walls.

hajime let him cry as much as he needed. he simply sat there petting his hair, rubbing his back and leaving soft kisses on the top of his head. he just wanted for nagito to feel safe with him and he'd do anything in his power to do that for him. 

after about 10 minutes of crying and soft reassurances nagito finally calmed down. another ten or so minutes nagito finally fell asleep. hajime turned out the light and turned on some quiet music before finally relaxing. he was absolutely exhausted but he couldn't make himself sleep till nagito was completely out first. he got himself comfortable before finally passing out


	8. trauma returns.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nagito has spent the past month finally healing from junkos abuse when something sends him spiraling back to square one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took me so long to update!!! ive had the worst writers block

it had been almost a month since nagito got kicked out of junko's house and he was doing better than he ever could have imagined. hajime was so sweet and supportive- he was helping him eat more and more every day. him and chiaki have bonded over music and video games- nagito had been kicking ass at their family game nights. for the first time he felt free. 

he was currently sitting in the coffee shop tapping away on his computer sipping on his hot cocoa. hajime was manning the counter and mikan and chiaki were playing on her switch while chiaki was eating lunch. all was going well till a girl with large pigtails and a short skirt walked in. nagito's blood ran ice cold. he covered his head with the hood on his hoodie and prayed she wouldn't notice him. mikan was hiding behind chiaki, visibly shaking. hajime was lost in his work, he didn't even notice nagito's or mikan's reaction to the girl. the girl gave mikan and nagito side eye before walking to the counter.

"what can i get you today" hajime said in his customer service voice. 

"i'll take a venti mocha frappuccino" she smiled. hajime stared at her momentarily. something felt wrong about her.

"this isn't starbucks- we can't serve those" hajime explained.

"can i have a blended iced coffee then?"

"no- i just said we don't serve those. please choose something else off the menu"

"ugh fine- i guess i'll have a mocha iced coffee" she snapped.

hajime subtly rolled his eyes and typed up the order.

"name for the order?" he asked as he typed into the register.

"junko. junko enoshima" she smiled- not a genuine smile, one that hid malice and evil.

hajime snapped up and squinted at her.

"what was that?" he said trying to confirm what he heard. 

"clean the shit out of your ears- i said junko" she snapped. hajime finally looked over to nagito who was hiding and then to mikan who was clinging to chiaki for dear life. two dots connected in his head in that very moment- one: mikan's abusive junko and nagito's abusive junko was the same person and two: she was standing in front of him right now. he looked back to junko before snapping.

"get the fuck out of my store" he seethed. chiaki realized hajime had her distracted and herded mikan and nagito upstairs. she set them up in hajime's room as it had a lock on the door and ran downstairs to back hajime up. 

"excuse me? i'm a paying customer- you can't refuse a paying customer. i demand to speak to your manager!" junko spat. hajime nodded turned around for a moment before turning back around with a fake smile on.

"you see i agree with my cashier. get the fuck out of my store" he smiled, clearly fuming.

[TW homophobia, homophobic slurs, fatphobia and violence]

"this is not fair- you got that stupid faggot wrapped around your finger and he's got you convinced that i did something wrong. everything i did for that ungrateful little shit was to help him. and as for you-" junko said turning to chiaki 

"i can see mikan downgraded. it's only fair- i was too good for her anyways. it's only fair she ended up with a fat lazy bitch. hell if mikan wasn't full lesbo i'd pair her with nagito's fat ass" junko said before laughing. chiaki walked up to the counter full of piss and vinegar. she slammed a knife down into the counter and stared holes through junko 

"leave now before i do something i regret" she said oddly calm. inside she was fuming, ready to murder junko in cold blood. 

"oh? what's little miss lard ass gonna do? eat me?" junko said before cackling. hajime took a couple steps back for chiaki. as soon as it was clear chiaki grabbed junko by the hair and pulled her in before punching hard as shit in the nose. a loud crack could be heard during the impact as chiaki no doubt broke her nose.

[TW over]

"now get the fuck out of my store. you ever come back and i'll call the fucking cops" hajime smiled.

junko left holding her nose, flipping them off as she walked out. hajime looked at chiaki.

"nagito? mikan?" he said now allowing himself to panic now that junko was gone.

"upstairs in your room- safe. we need to go check on them though." chiaki explained. they both rushed up to the bedroom. chiaki took mikan to her room and left hajime alone with nagito. hajime kneeled down next to nagito who was curled under a blanket.

"she's gone nagito- i promise. she can't come back here" hajime said softly. nagito peaked his head out a little and looked up at him with tear stained cheeks. he'd calmed down for the most part with mikan but when he heard the door open he started panicking again.

"p-promise..?" nagito whispered. hajime held his pinky out for nagito. nagito linked his pinky with hajime's momentarily before pulling him into a tight hug. he balled up hajime's shirt in his hands as he sobbed into his shoulder. hajime picked him up bridal styles carefully as could and carried him to the bed. he fixed the blanket around nagito before pulling him close to his chest. he whispered reassurances in his ears and held him close for the next couple hours till he finally calmed down. 

once he had nagito calmed down he got nagito a hoodie and sweatpants and left him to change. hajime knew his clothes helped him relax, though he had no idea why. nagito emerged from his room a couple moments later in hajime's clothes. he made grabby hands at hajime and looked up at him with sad eyes. hajime gave him a warm smile before scooping him up, then carrying him over to the couch. hajime turned on the tv and looked down at nagito.

"what do you wanna watch ko?" he asked softly, brushing the hair out of nagito's face.

"you pick" nagito said softly. he actually did have something he wanted to watch but after junko showing up he was much to scared to ask. hajime noticed his anxiety and gently pulled him up so they were eye to eye. he cupped nagito's face carefully and brushed his thumb over his cheek. he kissed his forehead gently before speaking.

"i promise i'm not gonna judge you ko. do you wanna watch my little pony?" hajime asked knowing that's probably what nagito wanted to watch as he learned that was a comfort show for him. nagito nodded a little before breaking down in tears. he cried into hajime's shoulder- it meant so much to him that hajime remembered. hajime froze momentarily as he didn't do super well with emotion. 

"i-im sorry ko we don't have to watch it" hajime said nervously, feeling like he did something wrong. nagito shook his head a little as he sat up. he wiped his eyes and took a couple deep breaths before speaking.

"i-it just means a lot that you remembered" nagito explained, voice cracking. hajime's face softened as he pulled nagito into a hug. 

"of course i remembered- how could i forget something you love so much?" hajime smiled softly, hajime and nagito relaxed on the couch as he turned on my little pony. after a couple episodes, chiaki came out of her room. 

"mikan heard the my little pony and was wondering if we could come watch with you guys?" chiaki asked softly. 

"i'm fine with that if ko is" hajime said looking to nagito.

"i-i dont mind at all" he said softly. in all honestly he was almost asleep so he didn't care at all as long as they were quiet. chiaki went into her room then lead mikan out to the couch. they curled up on the other side of the couch were they spent the rest of the night watching my little pony.


End file.
